


Blissful Sadism

by Emilie (Emilie96)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Masochism, Pain, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie96/pseuds/Emilie
Summary: My second ERP session with Kat.





	Blissful Sadism

_The kitchen in the morning. You're sitting in underwear, only wearing a plaid dress shirt as your other item. I'm sitting in underwear with my shorts over top. We're eating breakfast. I got out of couple of hours prior to put on my gel and let it dry, so we haven't had any chance to have snuggles this morning._

_We're both finishing up our breakfast._

_I move over to the sink to do the dishes, the backrest of the chair your sitting on facing my round bosom. I wiggle it ever so slightly while doing the dishes, clearly inviting you to do something to it._

_You squeeze my butt, making me stop what I'm doing, and turn around to face you._

"What a naughty girl you are, although that did feel quite nice", I say, smiling deviously.

_My hands are dripping wet from doing the dishes, and in a swift movement I put them under your shirt, making both your skin and clothes wet. You feel the water slowly running down your midriff._

_You tense up and close your eyes, whimpering a tiny bit until you adjust to the feeling of my cold hands. You pout your lips, staring furiously at me._

"That's mean!"

"Well, being mean is one way to show affection you know."

 _I pull out your chair from the table, giving me ample space to move to the front of your body. I place my hands on each side of you, resting them on the backrest. I lean in and kiss you on the lips a few times continuously. Shortly after you feel my tongue wiggling it's way into your mouth, caressing yours in a snakelike dance. After a while I pull back, catching my breath._ _I notice that your face is beet red and clearly quite flustered._

"Aww, did I make MY KittyKat a little flustered? So adorable."

_I move one of my hands away from the backrest, and pull your hair away from your face, gently caressing the side of your face with my fingers._

"You're quite precious you know? Almost too perfect sometimes."

_I release my other hand from the backrest and sit down on your lap, placing my hands on the sides of your waist. You feel yourself getting very flustered, and unable to say anything. You have a big urge to hide your face, but defiantly resist._

_You feel yourself getting more and more flustered, slowly submitting to me, and feel my hands making my way to the top of your sternum. One by one, from top to bottom, I unbutton the buttons of your shirt, kissing the corresponding skin location with each one. As I reach the final button, I move a finger on my right hand all the way up your torso, reaching your breasts.  
_ _Reaching one of your boobs, I start tracing a spiral with my nail, slowly moving towards your nipple, before giving it a flick with my pointer finger. I hear you yelp out in pain and smile sadistically. I reach both of my hands behind my back, and place four nails on each shin, sinking them into your skin. I start pulling my hands up from your shins to my ass, making sure to scratch your thighs on the way up too. I reach my own body, seductively moving my hands all the way up to my boobs, giving them a squeeze to turn you on._

"Touch them", I say, opening my chest to you, whilst also placing my hands on your boobs.

_You move your hands to my boobs, and squeeze them lightly, being careful to not squeeze too hard, as want to be prepared for what comes next. As you squeeze them, I light up in a smile._

"KittyKat, you just activated my trap."

_You feel my hands squeezing your boobs tight, nails digging in. I keep the pressure and slowly pull away from your boobs, leaving five nice red streaks across your boobs._

"This is what happens when you get a bit ahead of yourself."

_I flick both of your nipples after saying my last sentence, enjoying your face wincing in pain. I grab one of your wrists firmly and stand up from the chair._

"Now, how about we take this to the bedroom?"

"Yes.. Please..", you say as you feel the burning sensation of the scratch marks. You think to yourself how unfair that trap was, but don't dare say anything about it and pout a little bit instead.

_I pull you towards the bedroom door, stopping just before it. As I stop you wonder why I didn't enter the bedroom. I turn around and smirk at you, grabbing your other wrist and pinning you against the closed door. As you stand there pinned against the door, I kiss you, moving in for a french kiss, leaving you speechless. As I pull away, I look you deeply in the eyes._

"Now, KittyKat... You should know how this goes. Beyond this door is my domain, my chamber, my dungeon. I'm in control, and only a magic word will set you free from my control. If you are disobedient in my domain, you will be punished. In there I am a goddess and you are a mortal."

You nod and say "Yes. You are in control and I will do as you say... Unless I want to be punished of course!".

_You smirk a bit, but not quite pulling it off very confidently as you're pre-emptively expecting a quick punishment._  
_I smile and unlock the door. You hear the audible clang from the lock clicking open_

"It seems like you're already begging for punishment, but punishment only comes on request for those who are obedient."

_I pull you into the bedroom, letting your wrist go, gesturing for you to sit down on the bed. I start tugging at your shirt, implying I want to pull it off, and I manage as you lift your arms. I weigh the shirt in my hands, caressing it maliciously, smiling at you._

"Now, since I don't have a blindfold, this will have to do."

_I tie the shirt around your head, removing your sense of position in the bedroom. Shortly after you feel me pushing you on your back, pinning your wrists with mine so that you are stuck in the bed. While pinned down I start kissing the center of your body again, moving from top to bottom, stopping at the stomach for what seems like a little bit. You hear the wet sound of my lips and ponder what's going on outside the blindfold. Shortly after you start feeling a gentle pain on your stomach, and then it dissipates shortly after._

"First hickey out of... wonder how many there will be by noon. Now that you're marked, you're truly mine."

_I move back up with kisses again, this time stopping between your breasts. I put out my tongue, and lick my way to your right breast, tracing spirals as I get to the nipple. You feel me engulfing your areola, sucking on your nipples. As I let go you hear the vacuum releasing. I move to your left nipple and repeat the same thing. Spiraling closer, and closer, and closer to your nipple, as I start sucking again. You let out a very audible moan, and I can feel you getting aroused underneath me._

_Again, you hear the vacuum release from your nipple, but instead of moving away, I move in this time, biting your nipple until you start making noises from pain. I pull away with my teeth still attached, and hear you let out a silent gasp in pain. I flick your right nipple hard, triggering another silent gasp._

_You're feeling very aroused; you notice your heart banging out of your chest, and your breathing coming swiftly in between the moans. The words "you're truly mine" echo in your head as you draw a blank on trying to think about anything else.  
You feel the weight of my body dissipate from yours and wonder what's going to happen next. You feel me try to flip you around on your stomach, and you roll over, still not able to see anything._

"KittyKat, we're going to play a little game. I want you to count, and if any time you stop counting, I will add 1 and reset. We will start at 30."

_You wonder what this all means, but lay on your stomach, drawing blanks on trying to say anything more. In the background you hear me fiddling around for some things._

"Alright KittyKat, I want you to start counting now."

"One, two three, four..." you start, pondering what this entire thing is about. As you keep counting, you feel me handcuffing your hands behind your back.

**WHACK**

**WHACK**

**WHACK**

**WHACK**

_You feel something hitting your butt hard, and you gasp out in pain, accidentally stopping counting._

"Alright, we'll start over again, this time we'll do 31."

_You feel me resume the relentless paddling. You struggle to not stop counting, and we slowly climb upwards in the numbers. 37... 41... 47... 51... 55... 80..., switching sites every now and then. You feel the spanking sites slowly go numb as time passes. Eventually I stop, and you stop counting, wondering what happened, but unable to communicate that properly._

"KittyKat, we're done. You managed to keep counting consistently for a total of 113 slaps. Now let me give you your release."

_I uncuff you and roll you around on your back again. You let out a loud yelp in pain from your bruised backside. I uncuff you and remove your blindfold. Looking down your body, you admire your marks that I have left on you. I pull out my magic wand and place it on your genitals, leaning in over your body at the same time, feeling you pull me closer to your body. As you climax under my control, you dig your nails into my back, and I yelp in pain, but grateful for getting a small share of what I just put you through._

"You are now free. Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"Something to drink, please", you say, and I fetch a glass of water for you. As you finish drinking you lay down on your side, and taking the hint, I move in close. We snuggle close, and nap in a bliss of endorphins together.


End file.
